Massive Confusion
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: Just a story that my freind and I made. I'm no good at summaries.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

An Introduction

It was a stormy night, my friend, Alace was at my house (well more of a Masion than a house)

We were playing video games. Alace was playing The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

and I was playing POkemon Yellow scine I had lost my nintindo DS the day before.

We had just got back from Dallas because we wanted to go see The Phantom of the Opera

play for the fith time. My parents didn't mid us going to see expensive stuff,

because my family's kinda rich.

" I can't find the fourth grotto with the four gossip stones!" Alice yelled out frustration.

" Why don't we just go on my computer in the lab then? I was going to go anyways because

I wanted to check my e-mail." I replied.

So we started up the gold stairs and through the many hallways that made my masion a

laberinth. We passed pictures of landscapes and my family. The mansion

looked kinda like the Opera Populair, no, it looked EXACTLY like the Opera Populair.

Yeah, I'm so obsesed with the Phantom of the Opera that I turned the

mansion into the Opera Populair.

We reached a door that was gold with a crystal door knob.

"Wow," Alice said in shock, "did you redo the walls?"

"Yes I did, I was Tired of the blue and so I have red now. Thanks for noticing." I said

My CD player was on the song 'Music of the Night'. We passed a table with six balls,

five of them were crystal looking while the sixth one was black. I grabbed them and put them in my bag

and walked over to Alice with my bag.

"Were's the start button on this thing?" Alice asked seeing all the buttons on my computer.

"It's this one," I said as I pressed a green button. A beeping noise was heard as the computer screen turned on.

" Thanks." Alice said looking emmbarressed.

" Your welcome." I said smiling.

Then we heard another noise that wasn't the computer. Then a flash of

light blinded us. When we opened our eyes we weren't in my lab anymore,

we were on the shore of an under ground lake.

"I know were not in Texas anymore, Alice." I said trying to be funny

and ashtonished of where we were.

"Oh my..." Alice's voice trailed off as we heard foot steps from the stair case and something gliding across the lake.

"Quick! Hide behind that rock!" I said as I pointed to a huge mossy looking rock.

We hid for about two minutes and then we saw a boat on the lake and some shadows in the hallways across from the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to know everybody

We looked and saw Cristine and Raoul walking in the hallway. 'Great,' I thought, 'Just what we needed...'

I look at the boat and saw none other than Erik him self. I nearly fainted when Alice gave me an evil glare saying 'If you faint, I get to kick you to wake you up...'

"What are you doing here?" Erik demanded.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here'? I can be here if I want to." Raoul replied bitterly.

"But this is my home and I do not like tresspassers. Now leave." Erik said.

Raoul just grinned and said he won't leave. That go me so mad that I said in an agery tone...

"This is not your place. This Erik's house and he deceides who can be here and who can not!" I said in such a harsh tone that I think I made Raoul turn pale for a second.

Then Alice began to choke me to shut me up. I managed get her let go of me.

"Never do that again, Alice." I said while gasping for breath. Aperantly Cristine, Raoul, and Erik heard me because they started to walk over to the rock.

Alice and I started to argue when I felt that we were being watched. I looked up.

"Uhh... Hi there,..." I said nervously. They gave us looks and I said "You probably wonder how we got here, right?". Erik noded his head.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I said as we got up and sat on the slippery rock.

"Well?" Erik asked impatintly

"You probably won't belive me if I told you. Would you like me to still tell you?" I asked hopeing I wouldn't have to explain.

They noded thier heads 'yes'.

"Fine. We're from the future." I said in my most serious voice.

"The future?" Cristine asked not beliving my story.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't belive me." I said.

"Can you show us that your from the future?" Raoul asked. Luckily I had quite a few thing in my bag. I quickly looked through it and found somthing.

"Ah ha!" I cried out. I pulled out an iPod. They all looked at it and wonder what it was.

"It's called an iPod. It plays music." I said

"Let me see it." Raoul said. I got an evil idea and Alice saw that I did.

"Oh, great." She said as I put the earphones in Raoul's ears. I turned it up to max volume and turned it to the loudest song I had.

"ARGH!" Raould cried out in pain. I only gave a satisfied smile which Erik noticed and he then smiled.

I took out the earphones and turned the iPod off and put it back in my bag. Five out of the six balls I mentioned earlier rolled out of the bag.

"What are these?" cristine asked holding up one of the crystal balls.

"Ah, those things are called..."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon

"Well, what are these balls called?" Cristine asked.

"There called Pokeballs. They have Pokemon inside them." I said.

"Great," Alice said, "You where obsessed about Phantom of the Opera and so turned your manor into the Opera Populair, and now you've created living, breathing pokemon?"

"Yup."

"Excuse me but what are pokemon?" Raoul said rubbing his ears.

"Creatures that have powers..." I started to explain. Alice knew this was gonna be long so she got out my iPod and listened to it.

"Did you get what I just said?" I asked.

"Most of it." Cristine said.

"Are you done explaning, Alex?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, I'm almost done. I have something else to do..."

"What?" Raoul asked looking at the iPod with an evil look.

"Would you like your own pokemon?" I asked. Everybody noded.

"Okay. Erik here's your pokemon. Cristine here's yours. Alice, this one's yours. I'll take this one. Last and Least, Raoul's pokemon. Well don't just stand then open the pokeballs the ways I said in my speech."

Everybody opened their pokeballs to find strang animals in front of them.

"Erik, I gave you Mewtwo. Cristine, yours is Mew, Alice's is a blue growlithe? (how did hers turn blue!), Mine is my favorite, Umbreon. Raoul's is the evil, talking rocket Meowth. I hope you like your pokemon! They all have about the same personalities as you do. You may give your pokemon a nick name."

"I'll call my Growlithe, Tiger." Alice said.

"We're fine." everybody else said.

"Hey Alice, wanna have a pokemon battle?"

"Sure, Alex." Alice replied

"Watch and learn from a pro..." I said as I looked at Erik.

"Tiger, use ember!"

"Doge it Umbreon and use Earthquake!" That move fainted Alice's Growlithe in 1 hit (lol ground beats fire...)

"How did you...?" Alice said running over to Tiger.

"I'm a pro..." I said with a smile and looked at Erik. He seemed amused. Hopfully he won't kill us...

--------------------------------------------------------

Yes I think Meoth is annoying and evil... next chapter hopfully has us going to see an opera...

opera ghost's pokemon


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Mess with a Hyper Alex...

While Alice was taking care of Tiger, Raoul approched my iPod with a rock...

"If you smash my iPod, I'll get one of Erik's lassos and put around your neck before you can blink..." I said giving him a glare. Erik smiled. 'Alex seems to hate what I hate... Perhaps we may get along well...' Erik thought.

"Alex, you don't seem yourself and you have so much energy... What happened that made you act like this?" Alice asked giving me a look.

"I ate chocolate, drank some sodas, and ate a lot of candy..." I said with a smile.

"And that means...?" Erik asked.

"Alex's hyper, or has a sugar rush." Alice said.

"I think I have both..."

"She'll be normal in a few hours..." Alice said. While everybody was with thier pokemon for about an hour we returned the to thier pokeballs.

"Hey, Erik?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Carlotta? I have a little gift for her..." I said with an evil grin.

"She's up on the stage. Would you like me to take you to her?" He replied knowing what I was thinking.

"Yes I think everybody could use a walk..." I said as I grabbed my bag and iPod. When we reached the backstage, Erik told them to wait in box five while he and I went to go and deliver Carlotta's gift.

I saw Carlotta singing horribily. "She sings worse than a cat who just got a vocal sugery." I whispered. Erik smiled as he complimented me on my hummor. I got out Carlotta's 'gift' and placed it on the floor. It was a grey rat. I laughed as I saw Carlotta dance and jump around like crazy. "Whatz iz going on here'z!" Carlotta screamed as the rat ran around in her dress. When the rat came out Carlotta screamed and fainted and all the chorus girls screamed and ran around. Mme. Giry Just shook her head. When everybody left the stage, Erik and I went to box five to meet up with everybody else. We all cracked up laughing at the thought of what just happened.

"Hey Raoul, I have something to show you..." I said as I pulled out a black pokeball. A red light came from it and then disappered to reveal a pokemon that looked like a Kabutops fossil. Raoul approched and when he did the pokemon stood up and said "Hello. I'm MissingNo. Who are you?" it said. Raould turned pale and fainted while Christine (Fanilly I spelled her name right...) screamed and then fainted. Erik, Alice, MissingNo., And I just started laughing. Then Alice said " Don't mess with a hyper Alex." I Shook my head in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------

I hoped you like it! Instead of an opera I decided a hummor show would be better :)

opera ghost's pokemon


	5. Chapter 5

We laughed for what seemed forever. "Thanks MissingNo. for giving me a good laugh." I said.

"You're welcome." MissingNo. said as I returned it to it's pokeball.

"What'll we do with Raoul and Christine?" Alice asked.

"Hmm... Well, put them in box three 'cause i think that Erik wouldn't like them to wake up in his box..." I said.

"You're right. I wouldn't like that one bit." Erik said.

"As for where we'll stay for tonight..." I said to Alice, "You can go sleep in the ballet rooms while I sleep in the Swan bedroom in Erik's lair."

"What?" Erik and Alice said at the same time.

"Come on Erik. Please? Wouldn't you like some company? And Alice, Erik only has one extra bed room besides his own..."

"Fine," They both said. I smiled as Alice and I got Raoul and Christine and placed them in box three. "I hope that this is the maneger's box..." I said with an evil laugh. As soon as we were done with that... Alice want to the ballet rooms hopeing that Mme. Giry would let her be there. As she knock on the door Mme. Giry came out in the hall and asked her "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Umm... My name's Alice Hillwood and I need a place to stay..." Alice said nevously.

"Okay you may stay here for as long as you wish. Oh and did you cause the little rat accident?"

"No, I didn't Mme.Giry." Alice said quickly. As Alice was doing that Erik and I went down to his lair. As we went I couldn't resist sing:

"In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came.

That voice which calls to me,

And speaks my name,

And do I dream Again,

For now I find,

The Phaaaaantom of the Opera is there,

Inside my mind!"

Erik:

"Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet,

My power over you,

Grows stronger yet,

And though you'll turn from me,

To glance behind,

The Phaaaaantom of the Opera is there,

Inside your mind!"

Me:

"Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear,

I am the mask you wear,"

Erik:

"It's me they hear.

Me/Erik:

"My/Your spirit and your/my voice,

In one combind,

The Paaaaantom of the Opera is there/here

Inside my/your mind!"

It seems as if we Heard Umbreon and Mewtwo singing:

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera!

Beware the Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik:

"In all your fantisies,

You always knew,

That man and mystery,"

Me:

"Were both in you."

Me/Erik:

"And in this laberinth,

Where night is blind,

The Phaaaaantom of the opera is here/there

Inside my/your mind!

Me:

"Ahhh ah ah ahhh ahhh!"

Erik:

"Sing my angel of music,"

Me:

"Ahhh ah ah ahhh ah!"

Erik:

"Sing my angel,"

Me:

"Ahhh ahh ah ahh ahhhhhhh!"

Erik:

"Sing"

Me:

"Ahhhhh,"

Erik:

"Sing for me!"

Me:

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Erik:

"Sing my angel!"

Me:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Erik:

"Sing for me!"

Me:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As I gasped for breath after that last note Erik helped me out of the boat and said: "You sing like Christine does."

"I've practiced here and there..." I said as I blushed.

Erik grabed my hand and led me to the swan bedroom. 'Oh my gosh, I'm Acually gonna sleep in Erik's lair...' I thought.

"I will see you in the morning, my angel of music." Erik said as he walked out of the room. I Just fell in the bed and fell asleep think how a great day I had just had...

----------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it! And I know ObsessedPhantomPhan isn't the only one out there... So all you other people Please read and review!

opera ghost's pokemon


	6. Chapter 6

Food Testers

------------------------------

I had a wonderful time yesterday! Seeing Carlotta dancing around and screaming made me laugh, and Erik too! I'm hopeing that Christine and Raoul won't be too mad at me... When I woke up, I saw that Umbreon got out of his pokeball and was sleeping on top of me.

"Umbreon, please get off me so I can get up." I said.

"Umbreon- Um?" Umbreon replied.

"Yes you have to wake up now..." I said as I got up. Umbreon jumped out of bed and we walked out of the room to see Erik at his organ.

"Good morning." He said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes... But I have a headache now..."

"Why?"

"When I eat a lot of sugar, I get headaches the next morning."

"Hmm, well do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I don't eat a lot after I have a sugar rush... I'll only eat rice or umm, sushi if I eat anything at all."

"Sushi? What's that?"

"I can make some if we go to the opera's kitchen."

"Okay."

"Thanks. Alice's probably waiting for us on the stage. We should take our pokemon for a walk."

"Okay. Mewtwo's already out. How do pokemon manage to get out of thier pokeballs?"

"I don't know. I think they don't like my pokeballs that I made... Only MissingNo.'s staying in his pokeball." I said as Mewtwo came into the room.

"Those pokeballs are so small... I don't like them." Mewtwo said.

"Well, fine you won't have to stay in your pokeball, since you responsible. Come on Umbreon, let's go for a walk." This time I didn't sing as we headed for the stage. I was still recovering from that last note. When we got there, I saw Christine watching Mew fly around the room, Alice petting her Growlithe, Tiger. Raoul was talking to Meowth, since he could talk.

"Hi, Alex," Alice said as we walked out on the stage, "You won't belive what happened last night."

"What happened? Did a guy like that Joseph guy come into the ballet rooms?"

"Yes! And while Mme. Giry was yelling at him... Tiger ripped off his pants and ran away with them and the guy went after him. He came back with his pants, but he was all burned." Everybody started to laugh.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked Erik. He told me and I went to the kitchen and everybody followed.

"Darn it. There's no fresh fish..." I said.

"I can get some for you." Meowth said.

"I can go and buy some. I don't want you going and stealing the fish." I replied.

"How will you pay? Our money's no good here." Alice said.

"I can give Alex some francs." Erik said. "After all, I do get 20,000 francs a month." After Erik gave me some money I went to the market and came back with so many bags, I had to get Umbreon to help me...

"What are you gonna make?" Alice asked me.

"Sushi." I said as I made a salmon sushi roll. "Here Raoul. Try this one." As soon as Raoul put it in his mouth he spat it right out.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me with raw fish?" he yelled.

"Maybe..." I replied with a smile as I ate some sushi.

-----------------------------------

Heheheh... I miss eating sushi...

Next chapter may talk about a masqurade!

opera ghost's pokemon


	7. Chapter 7

Talking about a Masqurade

---------------------------------------------

I was eating the sushi I had made, sometimes offering Raoul or Christine some but they refused to eat it.

"Raoul, just try a California Roll. It has no raw fish..." I said to him.

"No. For all I know, you could have poisoned it!" he said at me.

"Fine." I said eating some more sushi. I gave some to Erik. I think he didn't mind the raw salmon sushi. I know for a fact that Meowth had loved it, because it had raw fish.

"Hey, Alice," I called.

"What?" Alice said.

"I have a gift for you..." I said handing her a clear, red stone with a picture of a flame on it.

"A Fire Stone!" Alice exclamied. "Now I can evolve Tiger into an Arcanine!"

"It's my little gift. I thought you'd be wanting an Arcanine." I said with a smile.

"Mewtwo?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"Will you please make our pokemon able to talk like you?"

"WHAT!" Mewtwo exclamied. "Fine..." Mew, Tiger, and Umbreon were floating for a second then they landed on the floor.

"Well? Can you talk, Umbreon?" I asked.

"Of course I can talk! Wait? Did I just speak human?" Umbreon said.

"You did." Tiger said. When I heard our pokemon talk both Alice and I jumped.

"Well now that that's done... Erik when the next Masqurade?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Yeay! A MASQURADE!" I yelled jumping up and down. "I WANNA GO!"

"But we don't have costumes..." Alice said.

"YOU don't have a costume, I have a costume." I said with a smile.

"What costume?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Alice what would you like your costume to be?"

"A Peacock. Why?" But before I could answer I was already at the market buying clothes, Real Peacock feathers and some other stuff...

When I returned I showed Alice her costume.

"Wow! Since when did you learn how to sew?" Alice asked me.

"Since my parents forced me to learn it..." I said. "I Can't belive I'm gonna go to a Masqurade!"

"Well if your going," Erik said. "You'll need someone to go with you..."

"Are you asking me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

'I can not belive it... I'm going to a masqurade with Erik... I love my life...' I thought.

------------------------------------------------

The next chapter (Hopefully) has us going to a masqurade...

opera ghost's pokemon


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this chapter doesn't have us going to the Masqurade. I think it's the next one...

Alice: Your the author! your supposed to know!

Me: Okay then I'll TRY and make it the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Some More Hummor Before the Masqurade

-----------------------------------------------------------

After I had finished eating all the sushi (Raoul is still wondering how I managed to eat the sushi and not be dead or sick...) Christine somehow managed to talk Erik into going over Raoul's place so Erik talked me into going and I talked Alice into going.

"Alex, when should I use my fire stone on Tiger?" Alice asked me.

"Tomorrow at Raoul's place. I still would rather be with a pack of dogs insted..." I said. Untill it got nighttime all of us were just hanging around.(No Erik didn't lasso all of us...)

"Well, I'm off to bed..." Alice said with a yawn. "What time will we meet here?"

"At 12 'o' Clock Noon." Christine said. "We should all go to bed because tomorrow we'll be up real late."

"Alright. See ya'll at noon tomorrow." I said.

"'Ya'll'?" Raoul asked looking puzzled.

"In Texas it means 'You all'." I said. "And I don't care if it's not a word used here. I'm still going to use it!"

As Erik and I went down to his lair Erik asked me, "Why were your from, you use different words?"

"I don't know. I guess people started to get lazy and use different words or something."

When we got to Erik's lair he got me a night gown and I went to bed. Once again I woke up to Umbreon sleeping on top of me.

"Umbreon, what time is it?" I asked.

"11:45." Umbreon replied.

"11:45! Oh, no! We only have 15 min. to get up to the stage!" I cried as I jumped out of bed and changed into my clothes and made sure my costume was in my bag.

"Ah, I see you got up." Erik said, "Come, we don't have much time." He said as we headed to the boat. This time we got on the horse practily galloping all the way there.

"Hi, Alex. I thought you'd never come Alice said as she saw Erik and me get on the stage.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"No, your right on time." Christine said with a smile. "Come, we must go to the carrige."

As we got to the carrige and sat down in it, I started to talk about hows there's cars insted of carriges. Alice knew I didn't care about cars, so she knew my little talk would be short.

"Here we are." Raoul said as we got out. It was almost as big as my place but my place was still bigger. I started to say how my manson was bigger than his. We walked down some hallways and entered the dinning hall were lunch was.

"Mmmm... Fish, crab, steak..." I said as I saw the food on the table. As we sat down I tossed Alice a Coke to drink.

"What is that?" Erik asked me.

"It's called a soda or a Coke." I said as I got out a Coke Blak. I started to explain how it came around then I tossed everyone a Coke.

"This is so sweet." Christine said.

"No, duh. It has a LOT of sugar." I said drinking a Dr. Pepper. After lunch I went exploring with Umbreon. I soon found Raoul's room. I sneeked in making sure no one saw me as I closed the door.

"We shouldn't be here..." Umbreon said.

"Relax. I'm just gonna be here about 10 min." I said. I opened up his closet and saw his clothes.

"He NEEDS a bigger selection." I said as I got an idea. I remembered what happened in Garfield 2 A Tail of Two Kitties.

"Heheheheh..." I laughed as I got one of Raoul's pants and threw it at Umbreon. I started to tell Umbreon my plan. Then Umbreon ripped up Raoul's pants and I said, "Good boy, now go get him!"

As umbreon made his way to were Raoul was, I changed into my costume and put a cloak on so they wouldn't see what I was gonna wear. "I'll surprise them." I thought as I went down and followed Umbreon. When we got to the lobby I saw everybody else exept for Raoul in thier costumes. Alice was in her Peacock costume, Erik in his Red Death costume, and Christine in the pink dress outfit. Umbreon stared at Raoul's pants then charged at him saying "PANTS!" Before Raoul knew what had happened, Umbreon was running around with Raoul's pants in his mouth.

"Give me back my pants!" Raoul shouted and ran after Umbreon. We all laughed at this sight.

"Hey Alice why don't you use your fire stone on Tiger?" I asked.

"Okay." Alice said as she put the Fire Stone on Tiger. Tiger glowed a white color then changed into a wolf-looking dog thing.

"WOW! An Arcanine! Hey, since Arcanine is blue he really reminds me of Garurumon." Alice said.

"You know what, he acually does. Well kinda." I said Looking at Umbreon tearing up Raoul's pants.

-----------------------------------------

Hahahaha! Garfield 2 was so funny I had to put that scene about the trousers in the chapter.

Next chapter... The MASQURADE!

opera ghost's pokemon


	9. Chapter 9

THE MASQURADE! heheheheheh... with every chapter I write, the closer I am to writing the sequel to this...

--------------------------------

The Masqurade

--------------------------------

After Umbreon had fun ripping up Raoul's pants, Raoul decided to go and change into his costume. It was about 8 'o' Clock when we left for the Masqurade. Alice and I were so excited that we started to sing parts of the song.

"Masqurade! Seething shadows, Breathing lies, Masqurade..." I sang.

"Hide your face so the world will never find you." Alice sang. We sang almost the whole song when we got to the opera house. I saw so many people with masks that I thought I was 'In an inhuman race'. The fire works reminded me of the Forth of July. I started to explain about the american Revolitanary War when we got to the entrance.

"So the king of Britain had control of your country once and we helped you get freedom?" Erik asked me.

"Yes. And the holiday started because of the Declration of Independace was signed on the Fourth of July." I said as we joined everybody else in singing:

"Masqurade! Paper faces on parade!

Masqurade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

As we sang Erik and I danced together. Luckily, my parents had a ball once and I had to learn how to dance so I danced pretty good.

"Why haven't you put on your costume yet, Alex?" Erik asked me.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! I have my costume on under this cloak. I just need to put on my mask... I'll be right back!" I said as I ran up the stairs. I was gonna show my costume off at the exact same time as Erik showed up in the movie. I made sure no one was around and then I tore off my cloak and then put on my mask and waited for the moment.

"Where's Alex?" Alice asked Erik.

"She said she was going to go and put on her mask..." Erik said. The crowd started to sing:

"Masqurade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds!

Masqurade! Hide your face so the world will never find you..."

Just then the lights dimmed and I walked out. Everybody was starring at me. My costume was something like Red Death's, but different in many ways. My mask was the top half of a dragon's skull, (I put it on over my head) my cape was cut in half and made to look like a dragons skeletal wings, basicily, I looked like a walking dragon skeleton.

"Wow, I never knew she had had that costume." Alice said. I looked at the crowd (who was still starring at me) and said:

"Why are you so silent, good messuiers? Have you never seen a costume like this before? I can ensure you, I mean no harm. I came for the Masqurade." I said in the same tone Erik did in the movie. After I said this, the crowd started to talk and sing again. I walked up to Erik and Alice and said: "Now you know why I didn't show you my costume. I wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

"You out did yourself to make that costume, didn't you?" Alice asked me.

"You know I did." I replied and I grabbed Erik and started to dance with him again. For the rest of the Masqurade, hardly anyone starred at me.

------------------------------

Heheheheheh... I love dragons so I decided to make a dragon costume. Next chapter comes soon!

opera ghost's pokemon


	10. Chapter 10

Ding, Dong, the iPod is dead!

----------------------------------------------

I loved the Masqurade. A night dancing with Erik is what I only acheved in my dreams. After we left the Masqurade we headed back for Raoul's place. Once again, Alice and I started to sing Masqurade again all the way to the manson. When we got there everybody except Alice and me changed out of thier clothes. When Raoul came into the lobby he saw the iPod that I had in my hand. I was scrolling through the songs to find some songs to sing.

"Let's see what songs I have... Think of me? Nah. All I ask of you? HECK NO! The Phantom of the Opera? I'm still recovering from the last time I sang it. Music of the Night? Tempting, but no. Great, Preston got on my iPod again and downloaded songs again!"

"What songs did he download?" Alice asked me.

"All of the songs on his Spider-Man2 soundtrack. The only song that interests me is We Are and I'm not in the mood for it."

"How did he get a hold of it?"

"He sneeks into my lab and gets on my computer. Hey, look! I found the Six Flags theme song!"

"Yeay! Let's sing it!" Alice cried and got one of my earphones. Imidently, the Six Flags music starts.

"Dud du dum da dum..." We started huming the song. Erik, Christine, and Raoul could hear it. Then all of a sudden, everything's quiet. Too quiet. I paled.

"NOOOOO! MY iPOD DIED! AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"That evil device is dead?" Raoul asked in a smile. "To me, that's good news..."

"To me that's BAD NEWS!" I screamed and looked aroung my bag for my recharger. I threw out some papers with doodles and one of them had May's Skitty and Meowth got a hold of that one and ran off with it. "NOOOOO! MY RECHARGER IS AT MY MANSON! MY iPOD! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed louder than the high note Christine sang at the end of the Phantom of the Opera song. Then I passed out. Luckily, Erik got me and took me to a guest room that was at the manson. We were gonna stay at Raoul's place for the night. As soon as Erik placed me on the bed I woke up.

"Did my iPod die?" I asked Erik.

"Yes it did. And you passed out about five min. ago and I took you here." Erik replied. Erik was about to leave the room when I jumped out of my bed and ran over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and said :"Thank you for going with me to the Masqurade and for catching me when I passed out." Erik just stood there stunned at what I just did. All he could say was 'Good night' and 'See you in the morning'.

-----------------------------------------------------

Heheheheh... I think next chapter shall have a sword fight between Me and Raoul! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

opera ghost's pokemon


	11. Chapter 11

The Sword Fight

--------------------------

I woke up remembering that we're at Raoul's manson. Thinking that I had slept late, I got up and got dressed, not bothering Umbreon because he was still asleep. I walked to the dining hall and saw no one was there. I looked at the clock. "Great it's 5 'o' Clock in the morning. Why do I wake up early?" I said. I heard some walk through the lobby. When I went to see who it was, I saw that it was Christine. "Why is she up so early? Why AM I up so early?" I thought. I saw her head to the stables where Raoul kept his horses. I followed her and saw her grab a red rose from a vase. "Maybe she's going to the cemetary..." I continued to follow and sure enough, I was right. "Heheheheh... I have an idea..." I thought. I got a plank of wood and hit the man in his head, got a black cloak and hopped in the carrage.

"To the cemetary." Christine commanded. When I looked back at the manson I saw the room where Raoul was lit up.

-------------------

In the Manson

------------------------

Back in the manson, Raoul had just found out that Christine was gone. Worring about her, he woke up Erik and Alice and told them to meet him downstairs in the stables.

"Why are we here again?" Aliced asked with a yawn.

"Because, Raoul can't find Christine, and I can't find Alex." Erik said.

"I found out where Christine was heading to." Raoul said leading three horses. "She went to the cemetary."

"Will we be riding bare back on the horses?" Alice asked Raoul.

"Of course we will. How else will we get to the cemetary fast?" Raoul answered. After getting on the horses and riding to the cemetary, they got there. They dismounded and walked through the cemetary.

I was gonna play a trick on Christine. I was gonna sing for her like in the movie right when she got to her fathers grave. I was standing on top of the grave hiding myself from Christine's sight. As soon as Christine got to her father's grave, I started to sing:

"Wondering child,

So lost,

So helpless,

Yerning for my guidence."

Chrisine:

"Angel or father,

Friend or Phantom,

Who is it there, starring?"

Me:

"Have you forgotten your angel?"

Christine:

"Angel oh speak,

What endless longings.

Echo in this whisper?"

Me:

"Too long you've wondered in winter,

Far from my fathering gaze..."

Christine:

"Wildly my mind beats against you..."

Me:

"You resist..."

Christine/Me:

"Angel of music! I/You denied you/me,

Turning from true beauty,

Angel of music my protector/do not shun me,

Come to me/your strange angel!"

Me:

"I am your angel of music...

Come to me, angel of music!"

That's when my trick on Christine ended with Raoul shouting : "There you are, Christine!"

"Raoul! How did you find me?" Christine said as Alice and Erik came running. I was tired of Raoul ruining my fun! So I threw my sword at Raoul! Lucky for him, it missed him by an inch and got stuck in the ground.

"What the...?" Raoul said as I jumped off Gustave's grave and got my sword and pointed it at Raoul.

"Why did you come here?" I asked angerily."You always ruin the fun!"

"Calm down, Alex..." Alice said, "And I thought I had anger management control problems."

I calmed down a bit and said "I'm sorry. I'm a little grumpy. I knew I shouldn't have drank all those sodas last night. Hey Raoul wanna have a sword fight?"

"Okay..." Raoul said as he looked at me and drew his sword.

"Let the fight begin!" Alice shouted. I lunged at Raoul but he jumped back. I charged at him but he blocked my attack with his sword. I made him jump over a small stone fence and he landed in a bush. I jumped at him but he escaped. We continued to fight in the stone maze. I lost Raoul and I snuck up behide him and attacked. He heard me and he jumped out of the way. Soon I got him off guard and cut his right arm. Christine gasped at what she saw. Raoul tried to knock out the sword from my hand but I knocked his sword out of his hand and caught it in my spare hand. I tripped Raoul and pointed both swords at him. "You lost," I said as I helped him up. "We should all head back to the manson and then head back to the Opera Populair."

------------------------------------

I hoped you liked this chapter! Please forgive all spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes (If any). All Zelda fans should start reading my story from next chapter on wards!

opera ghost's pokemon


	12. Chapter 12

Meet Link

------------------

After the sword fight I had with Raoul, we went back the the opera house. I, being desperate to revive my iPod looked through my bag again and was throwing stuff around. One of those things happened to be a small metal box, that just happened to hit Raoul in the face.

"Ow!" He screamed. "Watch what your throwing!"

"If I watched what I was throwing, I would see it flying." I said as I got the metal box and looked at it. It was the prototype warper that I had made. "So that's what brought us here..." I said to myself.

"What brought us here?" Alice asked looking puzzled.

"This," I said as I held up the box. "It can take you anywhere. In our case Alice, it took us the the Phantom of the Opera world."

"That means, we can go home!" Alice screeched.

"I don't want to go... I like it here. I know! We can bring Christine, Erik, and Raoul with us!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Alice said, "All the Phan Grils back home will: Kill Raoul and maybe kill Christine, and..."

"Shut up, Alice. I know there's the danger of other phan girls. That's why we'll disguise them." I said.

"And how will you do that?"

"... I...I haven't gotten to that part... Yet..." I said. "Please just let them come with us!"

"Fine." Alice said. I jumped and went to find Christine and Erik. 10 min. later, Erik, Christine, Alice, Raoul, Mewtwo, Mew, Tiger, Meowth, Umbreon, and I were on the stage ready to go.

"Okay, is everyone ready? Good. Now, let's go home!" I shouted as I pressed a button on the box. A beeping noise and then a flash of light. When I opened my eyes, I saw we were in a field.

"Why are we not in Texas!" I asked. Just then, a boy in green clothes, riding on a horse almost ran over Raoul. Lucky for Raoul, the horse stopped.

"Oh my gosh! Were in the Zelda world!" My friend screemed. I looked around. Sure enough, the boy on the horse had a yellow fairy with him.

"Sorry for almost running over you. My name's Link..." Link started to say when I said, "We know, and that's your annoying, little fairy named Tatl. Your horse's name is Epona."

"How did you know all that?" Link asked.

"There are games where we're from." Alice said. "From the looks of things, you already got the Deku Scrub curse off now, right? So that means you have the Deku Mask that turns you into a Deku, right?"

"Yes. How did you know all of that?" Link asked.

"Once again, playing a lot of video games proves useful." I said.

-------------------------------------------

All you Zelda fans, You WILL READ AND REVIEW! sorry if this chapter is short.

opera ghost's pokemon


	13. Chapter 13

-----------------------------

Woodfall

------------------------------

After getting aquantied with Link and once again explaining pokemon, Link said we could join him but that we needed swords...

"ALICE and CHRISTINE need swords, Erik, Raoul, and I have swords." I said to Link.

"We don't need swords, we have our pokemon." Alice and Christine said. I sighed and said, "Could we at least go see the Great Fairy in Clock Town first? I want to have the Spin Attack. Maybe she'll give us fairies!"

"Fine..." Alice said. We returned our pokemon in thier pokeballs so people won't stare at us.

"Why is that kid trying to pop the balloon?" Raoul asked.

"Because he wants to pop the balloon. Did you ever think of that?" I said as we headed to see the Great Fairy.

"Welcome." The Great Fairy geeted us. "Hello, Tatl. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Tatl said.

"Can I PLEASE have the Spin Attack or at least some MP." I interrupted. "Oh, and may I have an Ocarina?"

"What's an Ocarina?" Erik asked.

"It's an insturment with powers."

"I'll give you an Ocarina and some MP but that's all." The Great Fairy said.

"Fine..." I said. Once we were done, we headed out. The guard let us through and we went to the Southern Swamp. We went to the tourist center to find that the boat person was gone.

"Koume is in the woods." I said. "I have a bottle. Lets go and visit her sister."

"Oh, you mean the fire and ice witches?"

"Yes, Alice. Who else?" We headed into the Woods of Mystery and followed a monkey that led us to Koume. After I gave her the Red Potion she took us back and let us have a free ride on the boat. The boat got rid of the Big Octorok that blocked the path. We got off the boat and Link changed into a Deku and went into the palace.

"I found out that they're holding a monkey responsible for the kidnapping of the Deku Princess. The monkey managed to teach me the Sonata of Awakeing." Link reported. Just then an owl came by and said to use this song to get into Woodfall. We used the Song of Soaring to get us up to the entrance of Woodfall.

"Why is the water purple?" Raoul asked.

"Find out for youself..." I said as I pushed him into the poisonous water. Like in the game, Raoul sarted to get hurt. When he got out he started to yell at me, then asked why he didn't die.

"You have a heart meter in this world, now." I told him. "We all do."

Link said he would give Raoul a Deku mask since some how it copied itself. I laughed at Raoul when he put on the mask. "You look so funny!" I said. Raoul just glared at me. Link and Raoul went to go and make the Owl Statue availible so that I could take everybody to the enterance of the Woodfall Temple. Once that was done, it was time to head into the Temple!

----------------------------------

Dum dum dum... Will Raoul get munched by evil man-eating flowers? Will we be able to stop an angery Gekko and it's turtle? Will Tiger burn down Odolwa and get the first Guardian Mask? Find out in the next chapter! Muhahahaha!

opera ghost's pokemon


	14. Chapter 14

I thank the People who Review! MissingNo., Umbreon, Alice... All the characters thank you!

-------------------------------------------

Woodfall Temple

-------------------------------

After Link had played Sonata of Awakeing, the temple rose from the poisonus swamp waters.

"That... Was freaky..." Alice said as Christine got out Mew.

"Mew," Christine said, "Would you please take us to the Woodfall Temple?"

"Not at all!" Mew said. As we entered the temple, I saw the 1st lost fairy.

"Link, go get the fairy."

"Why?"

"So you can become more powerful. No, duh." I said. Mew took us to the other side of the room, then we were attacked by a Skulltulla. I attacked it when it turned around, forgetting that if you approch it, it spins around and hurts you. Luckily I blocked the attack with my sword, but I was sent flying into the door. I got a rock and threw a rock at it when it turned around. Link and Raoul made it too us after I took out the Skulltulla. When we opened the door, we saw a room filled with flowers in the poisonus water. In the middle of the room was a, huge, flower shrine with a torch on it.

Alice looked at the guide book that she had and said: "We are in room 'B' acourding to the book."

"That means Link and Raoul have to get across the water to the other side and do stuff, right?" I asked.

"Oh, no! I'm not going NEAR that water!" Raoul protested.

"When your a Deku," I said, "You are not harmed by the water because you hop on top of the water. The only danger to you is if you step on the flowers as a human, you'll get hurt."

"Oh," Raoul said as he and Link went across the room and did all the stuff that was needed.

Eventually we came across the Evil, Gekko. I was the one fighting it. It got on a Snapper and charged right at me. When it hit me, it took out a half of a heart. Out of pure anger I yelled:

"NO ONE TAKES OUT A HALF OF A HEART AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU WILL DIEEEE! KIIILLLLL THE GEKKO! KILLLLLLLLLLL!" I shouted that and in less than half a minute, I took it out. The door to a small room opened and I ran in there and got the Boss Key.

"It looks so pretty and shiny..." I said as I gave it to Link. Eventually, it was time to face... Odolwa. We were in a room with Bomb-flowers.

"Those flowers are explosive, so be careful." I said. Then, A HUGE warrior came out. He had a mask, shield, and one wicked sword.

"Tiger should take him on." Alice said as she threw the pokeball. "GO, TIGER!" As soon as Tiger came out, Alice just told him to take out the warrior. It was a battle no one could forget. (except maybe me... :) ) Odolwa attacked with his sword but he missed. Tiger hit Odolwa with a fire blast that caught Odolwa on fire. Odolwa ran around the room and made the Bomb-flowers go off. Soon Odolwa was gone. We were taken to a strange place were some one (or SOMETHING) taught us the Oath to Order. After that, we went to the room with the Deku Princess and stuffed her in a bottle.

"That MUST be uncomfortable..." I said. The swamp went back to normal and Raoul could get in the water without fear.

After Link and Raoul went and dilivered the Princess to the Deku King, Link went to get the Mask of Scents. (which looks like a pigs head).

"Where to now?" Erik asked Alice and me.

"TO SNOWHEAD!" we said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if my chapters are short. With every chapter I write, I'm closer to the Sequel...

If it tales a while for me to make the next chapter, It's because I'm looking for RPG games (I found a Phantom of the Opera RPG game!)

opera ghost's pokemon


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, sorry for the wait. I was playing RPG games a lot! I'm Sorry! Okay! On with the adventure!

--------------------------------------------------

Snowhead

-------------------------------------------------

"What's a Snowhead?" Christine asked.

"It's a mountain with creatures called Gorons that live there." I said.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, we need to go now. It's already nighttime." We went past some wolf-like creatures. I forgot thier names, but they were chasing us along with some bats. Once we got to the field, we went straight through Clock Town. We saw a man hiding behind a slide in North Clock Town.

"He's gonna steal something from an old woman." I told everybody.

"Hey how did you know that?" The man behind the slide said.

"I'm Psychic." I said. We found the path from the field to the mountain blocked off by some ice.

"Link, use your arrows to knock down that ice that's hanging from the top so it hits the ice below."

"Okay."

After the path was cleared, we ran pass some monsters to the mountain plaza, as I call it. There was a frozen waterfall, a smith's shop, and a path to Snowhead.

"We need to be gorons in order to get to Snowhead." I said.

"I thought we were at Snowhead." Erik said.

"Snowhead Temple is up there." I said as I pointed to a icy place with spikes on the top of it. We went to the goron village to get to the shrine.

"How do we get over to the shrine?" Raoul asked looking at the air that was before us.

"Follow the feathers that I drop." an owl said as it took off. I was the one to follow it. When I got back I held up the Lens of Truth.

"There was invisible stones that I had to jump on."

"Oh, I thought you were really psychic and you were useing your power to float over there." Raoul said.

"Raoul, your the dumbest person that I've ever met." I said to him hitting him on the head with my hand. I used the lens to see a goron ghost.

"The ghost of Darmini!" I shouted.

"How did you see me?" Darmini asked.

"The Lens of Truth."

"Oh." the ghost said as he told us to follow him. He took us to his grave and asked Link to heal him. After Link had healed Darmini, there were three Goron Masks. Link got one of the masks and Christine and Alice got the other two.

"Don't just stand there, put on the masks!" I said. When Link put on his mask, he looked like Darmini, Alice looked like a regular Goron, and Christine... Well, I just laughed when I saw her. Raoul hit me on the head when I was laughing at Christine, which I hit him on the head and started a fight.

"Enough!" Alice yelled. "Let's go free the Elder Goron."

"Okay." I said as we headed over to the frozen water pond area. Once we had freed him, he taught us the Lullaby Intro we went to the Goron shrine and played it to the Elder Goron's son which he taught us the Goron Lullaby.

"Okay, now we can head to the Snowhead Temple!" I said as we went to the path to Snowhead. "Christine, Alice, ya'll go to Snowhead and activate the Owl Statue there so I can take Raoul and Erik over there."

"Once we got to Snowhead, I saw the Invisible Goron and told Link to play the Lullaby. That put the huge Goron to sleep and he fell over.

"Ow. He's gonna be sore when he wakes up..."

--------------------------------

Sorry this chapter's short. I may not update for a while.

Alice: She'll be on RPG games.

Me: That's Right!

opera ghost's pokemon


	16. Chapter 16

Brr... I'm cold right now.

Alice: Of course you are! We're in the Snowhead Temple!

Me: Oh, yeah! On with the story!

------------------------

Snowhead Temple and The Great Bay

-------------------------

"Watch out for falling snow boulders." I said as we walked on the thin path of snow. Once again, we were chased by evil ice wolfos. (or whatever thier called.) We got into the temple and looked aroung the room. Little balls of white with yellow eyes started to attack. Alice got rid of the little balls of white and pushed the block out of our way. We entered a room with three doors, and guess who showed up? The ice Wolfo.

"I'm tired of seeing your face!" I yelled as I got my sword and hit the wolf on it's back. It howled before turning into blue flames.

"This door we go through." I said as I opened the door and we entered a room with ice monsters, a bridge hanging over a lava pit, and a fairy. "Alice, Christine, and Link, ya'll go to that door and get the key in a room." I said as I pointed over to a door. When they came back we went back to the room with the three doors. We made our way to our first Pre-Boss room.

"I'll take on Wizrobe. I have a little score to settle with him..." I said as we entered the room with and old man-like monster. Being the evil monster that it was, it started to make copies of itself. I looked around to find the real one and attacked. Some how, I took him out in one hit. "He's easier in real life to beat than in the video game!" I said as I got the fire arrows from the chest. All we needed was the Boss Key. And guess who we had to fight. Wizrobe again. This time Raoul fought Wizrobe and accually beat him!

"That was just luck." I told Raoul as he came out with the Boss Key. "Now's the time to beat the boss." I said as we entered a big circular room. I looked around and saw a huge bull that was made out of metal. Alice told Tiger to use flame thrower to melt the ice. When Ghot was freed, it started to run aroud like crazy.

"How will we get rid of it?" Erik asked looking at me.

"Hmm... Umbreon knows Rollout..." I said as I told Umbreon to start the chase. Soon Umbreon was chasing that bull and kept attacking it untill Ghot ran into a wall and exploded. I ran after the mask and we were all taken to the Mountain Plaza.

"Ah, now it much more warmer here..." I said. "But now we need to go back in time so we can have more time. Right, Link?"

"Yes." Link said as he started to play the Song of Time. We were back in Clock Town and back at day 1.

"Okay, now on to The Great Bay!" I said as we headed out of West Clock Town and into the field. Erik, Alice, Christine, and Raoul got on Tiger while Link rode on Epona. When we got to the Bay, we saw a creature in the ocean. Erik, Link, and I got in the water and pushed the fish-like creature back to shore. When he was on shore, he told us about some eggs and the Great Bay Temple. Link and I played the Song of Healing and the creature disappered and there was a mask in Erik's, Link's, and my hand.

"What was that thing?" Christine asked.

"It was a Zora!" I said happily. "I love Zoras!"

"You love anything water related." Alice said as she gave me a look. Erik, Link, and I put on our masks and we turned into Zoras.

"Cool! I look like Lulu the Zora singer!" I yelled. "I'm Really happy now!" Erik looked like Link, except different clothes.

"Don't we need to find the Zora Eggs?" Erik asked.

----------------------

I really LOVE ZORAS!

Alice: You love anything water related.

Me: Yup.

opera ghost's pokemon


	17. Chapter 17

I'm a Zora! Yeay!

Alice:You're starting to get on my last nerve...

Me: What are you gonna do about it?

Alice: ...

Me: I thought so.

---------------------------------

The Zora Eggs and Gerudos

--------------------------------

"Yes, we do need to find the zora eggs! Who knows what'll happen if we don't find them!" I yelled.

"The moon will crash into Clock Town. That's what'll happen." Alice said sarcasticaly.

"Where are the Zora eggs?" Link asked me.

"The Gerudos have them. Well, four of the seven eggs are with them, the other three are with some Sea Snakes." I said looking at the Bay.

"Well, you can go without me. I'm not going near the Bay." Alice said. I looked at Alice and got an idea. Christine, Raoul, Link, Erik and I got together and came up with a plan. We got a diving suit and tied down Alice and put the suit on her. We talked her into coming and she aggreed only because I said I'd give her a lot of chocolate when we got back home. We all dove into the water, avoiding the Like-likes and found some things with skull and cross bones on them.

"Which one is the one we hit?" Erik asked me. I hit the far left one and it opened up to a seceret passage. When we got up into the entrance, Alice took off the suit and underneth the suit she had an outfit that looked like the Gerudo's uniforms. She put her hair in the same style as they do. The rest of us put on ropes to make us look like prisoners.

"Who goes there?" A Gerudo guard asked us.

"I'm a new Gerudo and I have some captives that I found sneaking around." Alice lied.

"Okay." the guard said as she let us pass by. We went to find the 2nd Zora egg and a Gerudo warrior attacked us. I attacked her and she said that she admired my sword skills, and with a flash, she disappered, leaving her swords behind. I took the swords and hid them. We found the other eggs easy and ran into Gerudo warriors again, and I got the swords they left behind.

"So, were are these Sea Snakes?" Erik asked as we exited the Gerudo place and was heading to the lab to put the eggs in the aquarium.

"Over there." I said as I pointed twords two rocks that were sticking out from the water. "We won't need the Sea horse to lead us; I know the way there."

"Oh, good. Well, you can leave me at the lab." Alice said as we got on the floating platform. When we were done, Raoul, Christine, and Alice stayed at the lab. When we got to some really foggy water, I knew we were at Pinical Rock. (Or whatever that place is called) I led the way and we came to a place with many holes on the sides. Inside the holes, were Sea Snakes. Luckly, the water here was clearer than where we were just at.

"I'll take on the Snakes." I said as I went down and lured out all the snakes. Using my Electrical Field that Zoras can make I took out the snakes. Quickly we got the three Zora Eggs and went back to the lab. When we put the last Zora eggs in the aquarium, they hatched and using the depth lines on the tank, they looked like notes. I quickly got out my guitar, (my Ocarina turned into a guitar when I'm a Zora) and learned the New Bossa Wave Nova.

"Okay, now on to The Great Bay Temple!" I said as we headed to Zora Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Temple is next! (Cartoon Pink Panther walks in and hides, putting his finger to his mouth, telling me to be quiet.)

Cartoon Inspector: (Walks into room all black)

Me: Let me guess... You did this, Pink Panther?

Pink Panther: (Nods his head and walks out of the room)

Me: They'll never give up.

opera ghost's pokemon


	18. Chapter 18

For those of you who like to read the reviews of stories (like me) Digiraver is none other than my friend... Alice! That's why she posted such a funny review!

----------------------------------------------------------

The Great Bay Temple and Inka Canyon

----------------------------------------------------------

We went through the Zora Hall and were outside. Infront of us was an island that looked like a turtle.

"Time to play a little song..." I said as I started to play New Wave Bossa Nova. The Island infront of us that looked like a turtle turned into a turtle! The turtle talked to us and get on it's back. I being funny, got a rope and made it into a lasso ant threw it on one of the trees on the turtle's back.

"Show off." Alice said as she got on the turtle. When we got to the temple Alice, Raoul, and Christine stayed behind and waited with the turtle at the entrance. We worked through the temple and eventually came across my nemisis, Gekko. This time, he used some strange blobs to protect him. I got so mad at him that I grabbed Link's arrows and began shooting the reptile like frog down. After I had turned him into a nice frog, we went to get the boss key. I begged Link to let me hold the boss key since it was so pretty and shiny... We almost finished the temple when I went back to the entrance to get Alice, Christine and Raoul.

"Why are we coming?" Alice asked all mad.

"Because I want you to come." I replied as we entered the boss room. We all jumped through a hole in the middle of the room and fell on a platform that was surrounded by water.

"I feel like we're being watched." Christine said, looking around.

"Raoul, here's where you make yourself useful. You use Link's arrows to stun Gyorg." I said looking at a shape in the water.

"Gy- Who?"

"Gyorg. A BIG fish with VERY sharp teeth. Look, there he comes now." I replied pointing at the fish that jumped over the platform. It had sharp teeth, big green eyes, sail-like fins on it's back and sides, and was a blood red.

"AHHHHHHH!" Christine cried and fainted.

"Raoul, aim for it's eyes and Meowth will dive into the water and make Gyorg a fish dinner. Which reminds me... I haven't had dinner yet."

"I'm not going near that water! Cats don't like water!" Meowth said.

"I bet you'd do it for May's Skitty..." I said showing Meowth the picture of May's Skitty he had. Meowth grabbed the picture and said:

"Fine, I'll do it for Skitty!" Meowth said.

"Good, now stick to the plan!" I said as Raoul shot an arrow at Gyorg's eye. Then, Meowth dove into the water and, some how, killed Gyorg. Before Gyorg disappeared, Christine woke up and when seeing the fish jump out of the water, she fainted again.

"You owe me..." Meowth said as he got out of the water and wrapped his tail in some cloth. After beating Gyorg, we went to Inka Canyon. We saw a mysterious person with a rod. He said something about the Inkas but he didn't make a spot so Link could use his hookshot.

"Listen, we need to get up there." Link said.

"I can't do that unless you have a certain mask." The man said.

"Either you make the tree appear, or I'll come up there and do it myself!" I said, pulling out the lasso I made.

"Fine, fine." The man said as he disappeared. A tree appeared and Link used his Hookshot and got us, by that I mean Erik, Raoul, Christine and Alice, up on the cliff. I used my lasso to get up there. "Show off." Alice said again. I just smiled. We got to a river with some small Ocktoroks and used Link's Ice Arrows to freeze them and made stepping stones across the river. We got up a cliff and saw some monsters that looked like mummies, they're called Gibdos.

"What are those?" Raoul asked me.

"They are your family, Raoul." I sain with an evil smile.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of you always being mean to Raoul! So what if you are a Phan Girl, that doesn't mean you can go around and do evil stuff!" Alice yelled looking at me evily.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well, fine! I'll just take Tiger and go away! And don't come looking for me!"

"FINE! I WASN'T GONNA LOOK FOR YOU!" I yelled. "WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

Alice walked away with tiger and Erik just looked at me.

"You do realise that Alice, your best friend, just left you, right?" Erik said to me.

"Hunh?" I said.

5 Minutes Later...

"OH MY GOSH! ALICE IS GONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I yelled and ran around.

"That took a while to take an impact on you..." Link said.

"Fine! If Alice wants to be that way, fine! We don't need her." I said as I told everybody to follow me to the Inka Castle.

--------------------------------------------------------

Forgive me if it's short or any mistakes are made. My other story, The Da Phantom Code, Needs some reviews that are not by cridicts! (Or what ever those people are that complain about things)

opera ghost's pokemon


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, Inka is suposed to be spelled Ikana. I found that out when I was playing Zelda today. :)

----------------------------------

Ikana Castle and Sharp

----------------------------------

We walked around and saw a crack in a wall. We went through it and saw a switch that looked like a crystal. I hit the switch with my sword and light filled the room.

"Ah! I'm blinded by the light!" I said rubbing my eyes. I got a mirror out of my bag and focused the light on a blue block with a sun on it. The block disappeared and we entered the Ikana Castle. We entered a room with another light block and some zombies.

"Eek! I hate those things!" I screemed as one of the four zombies walked slowly over to me. I heard a screem that froze me. "I hate it when this happens to me!" The zombie jumped at me and I jumped out of the way, just in time. I hit the zombie on the head with my sword and it's head fell off.

"EEK! AHHH!" I cried. "THAT NEVER HAPPENS IN THE GAMES!" I soon got over it and re-killed the zombies and using the light from outside, I used the mirror to let light hit the Light Block and it disappeared. We walked through into a room with a throne.

I walked closer to the throne and then a vocie said something about light and how it led us here, then the curtains fell over the windows making the room dark. I looked back at the throne and saw a skeleton sitting in it and two skeleton warriors on both sides of the throne.

"Hi. We need a song called Elegy of Emptiness..." I said.

"SILENCE!" the skeleton king comanded.

"'kay..." I said drawing my sword. The skeleton warriors came at me with thier swords and I fought them off. When they fell I used my mirror (Which by now I made into a shield) and got rid of them. Then the king came up to me with his sword and a fight began. The first thing he did was the attack I hated most. His skull started to float around the room, chasing me as I ran around. I got hit by him severly.

"Ow..." I said as I got up and charged at him. "You'll pay for that!" I took him out and used my Mirror Shield and got rid of him. Then the skeleton warriors came back, but they were heads! Heh, I killed the dead. They started a fight when the king came in the room. (he was a head too!) He said he was sorry and taught us the song Elegy of Emptiness. He said the song made an empty shell of the person that played the song. Link could make up to four empty shells while I could only make two.

"I should play this song the next time I gotta listen to my boring math teacher. Ha! She'll be supprised when she thinks that I accually stayed awake! Haha!" I started to laugh. When I was done (which I was blue by the time I stopped) I said we needed to go to the Cave. We went there and it looked spooky with a little water pool in the middle which was purple with skeleton bits in it. All of a sudden we heard a voice say:

"Why would someone as full of life as you, be here in the land of the dead?" Then a Poe like thing appeared and it was Sharp, the older brother of the Royal Family Composers.

"Hi, Sharp!" I said with a smile. Everyone looked at me. "What? I've known Sharp in the video games. I came here a lot when I beat the game. Hey, Sharp, nice stick thing you got. Where did you get it?"

"I got it when I was still alive. I had chopped down a Hylian tree and made this." Sharp replied as he held up the stick thing.

"Okay." I said as I got a note book. "Note to self: When I have the time, go to Hylia and make the stick thing Sharp has."

"Oh Erik," I said, "Sharp's a composer."

"Really? Tell me, what things have you composed?" Erik said.

"Well, I've composed quite a few things... Hey! Your trying to make me forget what I was gonna do!" Sharp replied. "Bad people can't change you know!" Sharp said as he started to play a song that was a curse.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" I said as I got my Ocarina and played the Song of Storms. Sharp started to act strange, then he disappeared. Soon the purple water returned to normal, the skeleton bits gone, and the water filled the area it was supposed to be filled.

Soon Sharp reappeared and said "Flat, my dear brother. He composed this song. This song has broken the curse that was laid on me. The dead shouldn't be lingering here in the land of Ikana. It was because of the one who had upset things and opened the doors to the **Stone Tower**. Please, go to Stone Tower and free the land of Ikana of this curse. I have made my final requests..." And with that, he disappeared for good.

"Darn it. He didn't even tell Erik at least one song that he or his younger brother, Flat, composed. Oh,well. On to Stone Tower!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked this chapter:) Sorry for any spelling mistakes, blah, blah, blah. I really DO HATE MATH! Can you figure out why the Composer Brothers, Sharp and Flat, are named their names? Heheheh...

opera ghost's pokemon


End file.
